Good Night Kiss
by Sylviavenger
Summary: On Dean and Triana's first date, Triana's lust for Dean awakens, and she begins to corrupt him. Can he get up the courage to resist her? Or will the same wimpiness that prevented him from asking her out lead to his total subjugation?
1. Chapter 1

Let's see

Trianna walked parked the car and took the keys out of the ignition. She looked over at Dean, who was nervously biting his lip.

"Th-thanks for saving me back there."

Triana smirked.

"No biggie. Carol's a bitch like that sometimes."

She opened the door and stepped out. Dean fumbled with his seatbelt and opened his door.

"I'm sorry I ruined our evening...," he said shyly, closing the passenger door.

"Don't worry about it. I had a great time."

Dean perked up.

"Really?!"

"Well, it would've been better if I hadn't gotten in a fight…" She started walking to the door. Dean rushed after her.

"Oh…"

"But at least I got to spend time with you," she said in a low, breathy purr. She grabbed Dean's hand, and smiled as he tensed up.

"Ah-ah…Trianna…?"

"Shh!" she whispered, pulling him closer. She puckered her lips and leaned forward. Dean blushed, and just as her lips reached his, he swooned and fell, hitting his head on the concrete floor of the Venture compound's jet hangar. Trianna sighed. "Every time…" she thought. "Well, Dean Venture, you're not getting away from me this time!" She looked down at his jeans, and noticed a distinct bulge. She grinned, then picked up her right foot and pressed it lightly against the erection straining that was straining against the heavy denim fabric. She began to rub it with her stiletto heel, and watched in amazement as the bulge grew even larger.

"Shit, Dean is _hung_!" she thought. She got onto her knees. She looked around nervously, then unzipped Deans pants. She reached inside, and felt his warm, throbbing dick. She struggled to pull it out, having to bend it a bit to get it out, as it was already larger than the zipper would allow. Dean's dick was at least nine inches long, and plenty thick. She pumped it a bit in her hand, amazed by the length and firmness of it. "Thing's even bigger than my vibrator…," she thought; and then she got the idea. Looking around once more to make sure that she and Dean were alone, she straddle the unconscious young man and pushed down her skirt. She fondled her pussy, already hot and wet at the thought of what she was about to do. She lay on top of Dean, wrapping her arms around his head, her lips just inches from his, her pussy rubbing against his pulsing cock. "I'd never be able to do this with him if he were awake. He'd probably have a heart attack!" She looked at his soft, thin lips, and this time she truly kissed him, sliding her warm, wet tongue into his mouth and exploring the warmth and softness of his. She sucked on his tongue and began to grind her increasingly wet pussy against his dick, her arousal mounting.

Trianna reached down, grabbing his dick with one hand while she caressed his face with the other. She sat up a bit, and pressed the head of Dean's cock to her pussy. She slowly lowered herself onto it, shifting her hips as she felt the length of him enter her. Closed her eyes and moaned softly.

"Oh yes! Dean!"

She continued to lower herself until the entire length of Dean's member was inside her. Trianna was gasping for breathe-it was a much bigger stretch than she'd imagine it be. She set began to move her hip up and down, slowly at first. She moaned and rubbed her throbbing clit and pinched her left nipple through her t-shirt.

"Oh God, Dean! I wish you were awake for this! Ah!"

She grabbed both her breasts, squeezing them hard, wishing all the while that Dean was doing so. She bounced up and down, her pussy slamming down onto Dean's pussy-juice coated crotch. Dean whimpered softly.

"Ah! I'm glad you're enjoying this too, Dean!"

"T…Trianna?"

Dean's eyelids fluttered, then slowly opened.

"O shit!"

"Trianna!" he screamed in terror. He struggled to get out from under her. Trianna lunged forward, pinning his arms down.

"You're not getting away until you make me cum, you little bitch!"

"But, Trianna!" he squealed, his voice cracking in terror. The merciless woman kept riding his cock, her eyes mad with lust.

"So don't you dare go limp on me!"

Dean whimpered, tears welling in his eyes. _Oh no, Trianna's…making babies with me! This is so wrong! A thousand baby angels just died!_

Trianna ripped of her shirt. Dean gasped. She reached behind herself, unhooking her bra, which fell off with the fierce bouncing off her body, letting her perky B-cup tits bounce freely. Dean was closed his eyes, shaking and whimpering in both fear and excitement, all the objections his mind hand been making silenced by the glory of Trianna's breasts. He felt Trianna stop bouncing and start grinding in a slow, circular motion. They both moaned, and Dean felt her grabbing his hands. He opened his eyes and saw her placing them on her breasts.

"Squeeze them…its okay Dean, I know you've wanted to."

His hands trembling, Dean closed his eyes and squeezed them every so slightly. Trianna let out a deep moan and began to bounce up and down, causing Dean to moan as well. He squeezed Trianna's tits even harder, relishing in their firmness. He felt her erect nipples under his fingers, and curiously flicked at them, causing Trianna to moan even louder and hump him furiously.

"Oh fuck! Yes!"

"Aaahn!" Dean screamed, "Triana! It feels-!"

"Fucking awesome!" she screamed, her back arching. She set her hands over Dean's, squeezing them harder. She leaned back, her entire body tensing as she climaxed. Dean whimpered, feeling her pussy contract against his dick.

"Ahhh! Oh! My no-noes! AH!!"

He felt his balls contracting as he spurted inside of her. Triana was panting. She grinded against Dean, feeling her contractions slowly fading. She reached down and pulled Dean's now-flacid cock out of herself, then rolled on her side. She set a hand on Dean's chest, feeling his heart racing, and smiled.

"Now, don't tell anyone about this…," she trailed her hand down to his cock, and gently squeezed his balls. Dean flinched. "And don't worry, we'll be doing this _a lot_ more!"

PART II!!

Dean felt like he was adrift on the sea. The world seemed to spin and convulse around him. Dim, dull light was shining in from above him. He blinked. The room seemed to be slowly coming into focus.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

Dean blinked a few more times. Things slowly came into focus. He was lying on a a bed. Triana Orpheus was standing beside him.

"Triana! Where am I?! What happened? Were we attacked all I remember is-!"

"Shh!!" she hissed, leaning forward and putting a finger to her lips. Dean's eyes widened as his memory came flooding back to him.

"Ah! You! You-! Did dirty stuff to me while I was asleep!"

Triana laughed. Dean tried to sit up, only to feel a sharp pain in his wrists. It was a feeling he had felt before-he was tied up.

"What are you doing? What do you want from me? I thought you were my friend!"

Triana sat on the bed next to his head. She reached and caressed his cheek.

"De-ean…," she cooed, "I'm more than your friend. I'm your girlfriend."

Dean was aghast. On the one hand, he was still shocked and horrified by what Triana had done to him, while on the other hand, he had, at least on a physical level, enjoyed it, which made him even more ashamed; On yet another hand, he was incredibly surprised by what Triana had said, and yet, on another still, he was overjoyed. Too emotional to talk, he looked up at her, his mouth wide open. Triana took advantage of his surprise and kissed him deeply. At first Dean could only lay there is deepening shock, but then, as he came to realize that he was doing what he had long wanted to more than anything else, he began to kiss back, recalling all the hours he had spent practicing on his hand and on H.E.L.P.E.R.

Triana broke the kiss, sitting up and smiling, surveying Hank from under her purple-painted eyelids. She ran her hand across his thin chest and taut stomach. She loved how skinny Dean was. It was hard to find a boy that wasn't at least a little fat these days, let alone one that was healthy but not an over-tanned 'roid-using airhead. She giggled at the bulge yet again visible in Dean's pants.

"Dean…I know that I scared you last night. I'm sorry, but I had to. You see…I do want to be your girlfriend, but I knew you'd never have the balls to ask me. A girl gets tired of waiting, and besides…," she lightly, teasingly touched the front of Dean's pants, "We girls have our desires as well!"

Dean let out a faint cry of incoherent horniness. Trianna chuckled.

"But that's alright. I like being in control anyways. From now on, Deanie-Weenie, we'll be real boyfriend and girlfriend, and do all the fun boyfriend and girlfriend things…"

She leaned on Dean's chest, her face just inches from his.

"There's just one little catch…!"

Dean smiled nervously, overjoyed and still a little nervous.

"Wh-what's that, Triana?"

"Well…you have to be my slave. Its not all that bad. As long as you do what I say and please me, you'll get to keep me. I'll be yours to love and talk to and go on dates with and…," she reached down and rubbed Dean's cock through his pants, making his whimper and roll his eyes up, "…play with. Do you agree?"

Dean bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"Good boy!" she said, grabbing him by the hair, pulling his head up to her face, and kissing his forehead. She let go, and his head fell back, hitting the headboard.

Dean blinked, dazed. When he looked over at Triana, she was standing by the bed in her underwear. She was wearing a lacy black bra and a matching thong, and the sheer beauty of her body made Dean's toes curl.

"I have a little game for us to play, Dean dear. If you win, you get a prize. If I win, I get to do something fun with you. Is that alright?"

Dean hesitated, then nodded.

"Good boy," she crooned. She climbed on top of him, facing towards his groin. Dean bit down on his bottom lip and looked away as she shoved her sex towards his face. Triana pushed her panties aside. Nervously, Dean peeked at what she was doing.

"Triana's…private parts!" he gasped out loud.

"Pussy, Dean. You're seventeen, call it what other seventeen-year olds do."

Dean stared at her pussy-it was completely hairless, with delicate, pink folds like rose petals barely peaking out of her soft, porcelain-white vulva. _Its…more beautiful that I thought it'd be! Its much better than the those icky old anatomy slides in the learning beds._

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"Um," Dean began, nervously, "What do you want me to do, Triana?"

She giggled, and reached down between her legs to spread her pussy. The reaction was immediate; Dean's dick seemed to jump at the sight of her displayed sex.

"I want you to eat me out!" she commanded.

Dean's brain, however, was slower catching on.

"Eat you…out? Like a cannibal!?"

Triana let out an exasperated sigh.

"Jesus…!" she sighed. _Okay, how could I make him understand this?_ "I want you to stimulate my genital region, using your lips and tongue. Sucking, licking, etc…you get it?"

Dean's grin seemed nearly maniacal.

"Yes'm!"

She grabbed him roughly by his hair, pulling his face right into her cunt.

"Then get going!"

Dean paused, thinking carefully. _Okay…female anatomy…the one's on the outside are the labia major, the pink ones on the inside are the labia minor…urethral opening, vaginal opening…I should focus on the that and the clitoris, but not at the exclusion of the other parts…Wow, her bottom's pretty too! Wait, the butt! Didn't Brock say that counted too? I don't think the anatomy video did, though…Maybe Brock was wrong? But then again, the subliminal learning tapes are several decades old…_

Triana interrupted his internal dialogue moving her hips backwards, practically smothering him with her pussy. With a startled "Mmmph!" Dean began to lick and suck at Triana's pussy. He moved his tongue over her clit, clockwise, then counterclockwise, then slid his tongue down between her folds and then up down and around them, then back to her clit. Triana smiled, shuddering involuntarily. She pressed her cunt against his mouth, savoring the feeling of his warm wet tongue probing at her opening. She unzipped his pants, pulling out his already erect cock.

"Remember I told you about a little game, Deanie?"

She licked her lips while grinding her hips against his face. She stroked his dick in her hand, grinning.

"Well…the game goes like this…If you make me cum first you get to go home for now."

She looked at the clock, noting the time: 5:00 a.m.

"But if you cum first, I'll have to punish you!"

Dean's eyes opened wide. He swirled his tongue vigorously. Triana moaned.

"Oh yes!"

_I can't let you win that easily, Dean Venture!_ She began to lick Dean hard cock, sliding her tongue around the head while pumping the shaft in her hand. She felt Dean moan into her cunt, and grinned. She licked up and down his shaft, getting it nice and slick, then closed her dark purple painted lips around the throbbing head of his dick. She began to suck it, sliding her lips up and down his shaft while sliding her tongue around it in her mouth. She moved her fingers right in front of her lips, increasing the stimulation. Her hips bucked slightly as Dean closed his mouth over her clit, sucking on it and lapping at it with his tongue while his nose brushed against her pussy lips.

"Aaahn!"

_He's good for such a total virgin…but even with a head start, he can't outlast me. He's a guy, after all._

She cupped his balls with her free hand, caressing and squeezing them gently. Dean flinched underneath her. _Okay_, she thought, _time to make this bitch boy squirt! _She took her finger off of Dean's dick. She bobbed her head up and down fiercely, suppressing the urge to gag as the tip of Dean's member hit the back of her throat. Sucking his dick and fondling his balls, Triana moved her free hand down to Dean's tight, puckered asshole. She rubbed it gently with her fingertips, feeling Dean squirm and moan once more. She slowly slid her lips up his shaft while she positioned her fingers. She let Dean's dick press against the inside of her cheek. Then, with a sudden thrust, she shoved three of her fingers into the teen's tight ass. Dean shrieked like a girl, his mouth leaving Triana's pussy as he threw his head back and arched his back. Triana felt his balls contract and his dick throb fiercely, and felt a warm spurt on cum in her mouth. It tasted more salty than anything, with sort of a faint aftertaste of cheese. She swallowed some of it, letting the rest trail from her mouth mixed with her saliva, down onto her lover's still throbbing cock. She smiled and reached back, grabbing the panting boy by his hair and pulling his face back into her pussy.

"You're not done yet, Dean. Plus, I have to think of a punishment for you!"

The End…for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Brock guided the X-1 into the Venture Industries hangar

Brock guided the X-1 into the Venture Industries hangar. The boys were the first ones down the stairs.

"Golly, those natives sure were antsy," Dean sighed.

"I'll say!" said, "Its lucky Brock killed so many of them, seeing as it convinced them he was their god or something."

"Crap," Dr. Venture moaned, limping down the landing ramp to hangar. Brock and H.E.L.P.E.R. followed behind him; Brock was covered with scratches, insect stings, mud, and the mixed blood and war paint of several dozen Amazonian natives, while H.E.L.P.E.R. was riddled with wooden spears and arrows. The damaged robot beeped gloomily.

"It might have been that whole…stealing their little crystal statue thing. They _were _kinda worshipping it. Just a guess," Brock mumbled.

"Or taking all those pictures," Dean pointed out helpfully, "I heard a lot of primitive cultures believe that's stealing their soul!"

"Or the fact you peed in their well," Hank added.

"Or that you trespassed in their sacred temple!" Dean chimed, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Or the fact you saw the chief's daughter naked…," Hank uttered quietly, still somewhat shocked by the incident.

"Oh fine! Heap the blame on me! Just ignore the fact I discovered that their pyramid contained an ancient time machine or anything cool like that! Oh no! Just focus on the fact I "_borrowed_" a few cultural artifacts that they didn't even use anymore, trampled on their culture, and exposed them to alcohol and smallpox!"

"Yeah…the scientific discoveries balance all that out," Brock said hastily, hoping to shut up Dr. Venture, "I'll get started on dinner. I'm thinkin' maybe some sloppy Joe's…"

Dean ran anxiously down the corridor. He had almost reached the Orpheus' wing of the house when Hank grabbed him by the collar of his polo shirt, stopping him abruptly and nearly strangling him.

"Ow! My neck!"

"Hey," Hank barked, crouching next to Dean as he coughed and massaged his neck, "Where are you going in such a hurry? I thought we were gonna toss the ol' football around before it gets dark!"

"Can't…," Dean gasped, rubbing his throat, "I was going to…see if…Triana was…home."

"Oh, well we can do that together!" Hank beamed.

"No!" Dean shouted instantly, the volume and forcefulness of his response startling his twin brother, "…Sorry, Hank…I'm serious though."

"Aww, shucks, why not, Deano?"

"It's…," Dean hesitated. He seriously considered telling his brother-telling him all the things Triana had done to him-that they had done together. He wanted to tell his brother, who was his closest friend in the world, but he couldn't. Part of him felt he had to own up to it, to "be a man", as Brock so often told him. He couldn't show such weakness to the brother who had so often one-upped him athletically, and in the competition for the love and respect of their father and bodyguard. What is more, he was still too fascinated, too enthralled by Triana to tell anyone anything about her that could be harmful to her…and another part of him, still, though fearful for his own survival, wanted more of the dangerous and frightening pleasures she had shown him.

"Be…because…I'm going to do boring boyfriend stuff with her! You know…sit and be asked how she looks in different outfits, give her backrubs, do her chores, tell her she's not fat; you know, that kind of stuff."

"Ick! Knock yourself out, Casanova. I'm going to help Brock with the dinner. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Gotcha. See you then."

They made the "V" sign with the pointer and middle fingers of their right hands, then, pressing the top of their V's together, said in unison, "Go Team Venture!"

"So…," Triana purred, "How do I look?"

She was wearing purple thigh-high stockings, a purple corset that had partial bra cups that lifted her already-perky breasts without covering them. Silver studs adorned her pink nipples, which stood stiff and erect, looking deliciously delicate. Dean hung three feet above the ground, his limbs tied behind his back, suspended by his wrists and ankles. He whimpered clenched his hands as the nylon rope dug into his skin, slowly cutting off the circulation to his hands and feet. He could feel his fingers and toes becoming numb and tingly, and in the back of his mind arose the fear of losing them. Any fears for the future vanished as he felt the arrival of a new pain, one sharp and all-encompassing. Triana was pulling him forward by the thing chain connecting the rings through his nipples; she had pierced them herself as punishment the week before.

"I said…_'How do I look?'_!"

Dean clenched his teeth, his eyes watering. He could feel his nipples stretching painfully, the metal rings slowly tearing through his teats.

"You…you look gorgeous, Mistress Triana!" he whimpered, barely able to breathe. Triana released him. He swung back and forth, feeling the weight of his body once more supported by his wrists and ankles.

"Good. I bought it just for you, Deanie. I _don't _want to have to repeat myself again. Is that clear, sweetie?"

Dean was panting desperately, tears running down his cheeks, his throat closing up. He nodded, coughing.

"Yes…yes…!...Mistress…Triana…"

Triana laughed at how his voice had repeatedly cracked as he answered her.

"Oh, Dean! You're such a dear!"

She gave a gentle pull on the chain between Dean's nipples, making him wince and causing him so sway gently from the ropes binding him. She watched him for a few moments, then once his swinging died down, she climbed on top of him. Dean let out a pained cry as over a hundred additional pounds was added to his weight. He felt the ropes digging into his raw skin.

Triana picked up her feet and kicked as if on a swing.

"Whee!" she laughed, breaking into a fit of mirthful giggles. Dean was hyperventilating, his agony consuming him, and yet, in spite of his pain, his member remained painfully erect.

"Pumpkin!"

Triana set her toes on the ground, stopping her and Dean's swinging. Her father was at her bedroom door.

"Pumkin, Mr. Venture has invited us over for a supper of sloppy Joes. Are you coming to dinner?"

"No thanks, Dad," she answered. Her voice was as casual as it would be if she were answering him while lying on her bed fully-clothed doing her homework. "Rachel and I ate while we at the mall."

"Oh, I see. As long as you are properly nourished. I would hate for my daughter to suffer from an inadequate nutrition while in my care. And what of young Master Venture, is he returning to his family's section of the compound for his dinner?"

Triana reached over and pulled up Dean's head by his hair. He hissed through his teeth, his eyes shut tight in a fruitless effort to shut out the pain.

"Say, 'No thank you, I'm not hungry. I'm playing a video game with Triana. Can I please stay a bit longer?', or I'll cut your dick off!" she whispered viciously.

"No thank you…I'm not hungry!" Dean whimpered through is gritted teeth, trying not to break down and begin sobbing, "I'm…playing a game with Triana…Can a stay a bit longer…_please, _Dr. O?"

"Good…!" Triana cooed. She licked his left ear. "Such a good boy…"

"I see…Very well! I shall inform your father of your decision!" Dr. Orpheus threw his cape around himself with a dramatic flourish, and cried, "I trust in your honor as a gentleman!" before he vanished in a cloud of eerie green smoke.

Triana climbed off of Dean, and got on her knees to look him in his eyes. His face was stained with tears, and his eyes were red from crying.

"Triana…it hurts!"

"Aww, Dean," she said softly, caressing his face, "You're doing so well! Shh…."

She kissed his forehead, then hugged his head against her breasts. Dean forgot all about pain-for all he cared, he could lose his hands and feet, he didn't care! He would cut off his limbs himself if he could just press his face against her round, firm, milky-white breasts, even if just for a second. His dick throbbed painfully; he had not had an orgasm since the last week, as Triana had kept his cock imprisoned with a male chastity belt that had prevented him from even having an erection without intolerable pain.

Triana noticed Dean's excitement. _Good, _she thought, _In spite of all the pain, maybe even because of it, he's still hard as a rock! He's such a perfect little bitch!_ She stood up and walked over to her bed, where the ends of the ropes suspending Dean were tied to one of her bedposts. She undid the knot, letting Dean fall painfully to the ground. She rolled him over onto his back with her foot. He looked up at her, and she studied his face. _Pain, but no anger…no resentment whatsoever! Just like a little puppy!_

She sat down on his hips, pressing his dick against his stomach. She began to grind her pussy against the shaft of his dick, making him whimper. She reached forward and grabbed the chain joining his nipple rings and pulling it taut. Dean whimpered and arched his back. Triana smiled, reaching down and rubbing her bean as she felt her love slave's hard, throbbing dick under her.

"You don't get to stick it inside me, not this time, Deanie! You made me repeat myself, and even though it was your first time, I still have to punish you! I'm denying you the privilege of my pussy, and instead making you cum on yourself like the little bitch we both know you are!"

Dean whimpered, his hips thrusting involuntarily. His dick was so hard that it hurt, and the soft, torturous sensation of Triana's soft lower lips against him was all at once too little and too much.

"Nnn…Triana!"

She silenced him by pulling the chain even harder. Dean arched his back, his head slamming against the ground. He bucked his hips, moaning weakly as Triana's slick pussy slid up and down the underside of his dick. With a shudder and gasp, a spurt of thick, off-white cum shot onto Dean's chest, followed by three weaker, shorter spurts of fluid. Triana stopped her torturous grinding. She set her hand on Dean's chest, rubbing the thick, sticky semen around in circles, and then slapped Dean's face with her jizz-covered hand. She pressed her palm to his mouth.

"Lick it off."

Dean looked up at her, his eyes objecting even as he opened his mouth and extended his tongue to her hand. He closed his eyes and surpressed a gag as he tasted his own seed. He licked Triana's hand until she slapped his face again.

"Good enough! Go clean up and get out! I need to get my homework done!"

She untied Dean, and slapped his ass hard as he ran crying into her bathroom. She smirked and licked her hand, tasting the bit of cum Dean had left. She sighed and lay down on her bed, rubbing her pussy furiously and brining herself to climax in minutes. _That was incredible! I love this boy!_


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what's going on with you and Dean

"So, what's going on with you and Dean?" Kim asked. Triana sipped her coffee-black, with one packet of artificial sweetener-and then rested the cup on the table while she pondered her reply.

"We're going out, I guess," she answered noncommittally. She kept her expression unemotional, even though she was grinning inside as she saw the shock set in on her friends' faces.

"Oh…my…God…," Rachel exclaimed flatly, looking at her long, black bangs instead of Triana's face; Triana knew that Rachel was, in fact, just as shocked as Kim and Liz were-she just liked to keep her image that of one in a state of perpetual uninvolved ambivalence.

"You have to be kidding me!" Liz laughed, holding up her hand, signaling for Triana to stop.

Kim leaned forward on the table, genuinely concerned.

"Tri, the guy's a total dork. I mean, those kids have been homeschooled forever! They're socially retarded!"

Triana rolled her eyes, reluctantly admitting to herself that Kim was right.

"Yeah, well, you know, its not like its all their fault. Their dad _is _some kind of weird government research scientist or something."

"That just makes it worse," Rachel interrupted, "They could be implanted with microchips or alien parasites or something."

"Rach, you should spend less time on those conspiracy websites," Kim said.

"Well no, she's right," Liz interjected, her eyes wide. Triana looked at her, surprised by her statement. Liz was usually the most skeptical of the group. "I mean, yeah, probably not alien parasites or stuff, but, Tri, you could be getting into some serious 'X-files' shit with this dude."

"Yeah…," Rachel sighed, "If you breakup with him and he goes crying to dad, you could wake up in a cage in Gitmo…"

"Guys!" Kim snapped, "But Tri, why King Dorkus over any other guy. I mean, its just…you two don't have a lot in common?"

Triana shrugged again. _Well, maybe not…but…_

"Granted, its still a crappy selection," Liz said.

"Oh totally…but its hard to find a decent guy pretty much anywhere," said Rachel, taking her cigarette out of its rest and shaking the ash from the tip before taking a long draw.

"Or girl," Liz said, smiling slightly.

Triana smirked. _Good old 'Lez'._

"I guess its just his personality. He's sweet, _really_ honest, and just, you know…we kinda match. He's all nerdy and introverted, I'm more take-charge. It works perfectly!"

"Is he any good in bed?" Rachel asked, leering from under her heavy bangs.

"Rach!" Liz laughed.

"You whore," Triana laughed affectionately. Rachel, as Triana expected, didn't even react, and simply asked for confirmation.

"Well, is he?"

Triana picked up her coffee and nodded.

"Oh…my…God…!"

"No way!" Kim gasped, "I mean, seriously, how'd he even know what to do?"

Triana smiled blithely and looked off to the side.

"Oh," she began, nonchalantly, " I had to give him a few lessons. He's a fast learner, though."

Kim shook her head and looked amazed.

"Triana Orpheus, corrupter of the innocent!" she exclaimed.

Triana gave a nod of acknowledgement, then, noticing the time, stood, picking up her purse and coffee.

"Well, speaking of, I have to get going-I actually have a date with him later tonight."

"Omg, no way!" Rachel blurted.

"Yep."

"What time?" Liz asked.

"Eight thirty. I told everyone we were going to see a play, but I'm really taking him to a movie."

"Oh? Which one?" asked Kim.

"A porno, I bet," Rachel said ironically.

"No, close though," Triana replied, enjoying the surprised looks from Kim and Rachel, "I'm going to 'Pathology'."

"Ugh, isn't that one of those stupid torture porn 'Saw' knock-offs?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, only with coke-fuelled orgies and autopsies," Rachel said, putting out her cigarette, "It's horrible; I love it. I've seen it twice already."

Triana led Dean into the house by his hand. The younger Venture twin was in a horrified daze, his eyes bulging out of their sockets while his teeth chattered and he struggled to phrase terrified half-sentences.

"The…the body…and then the tongue! And they kissed! With the…_private parts_!"

Triana smirked. _Another nail in the coffin of his innocence_, she thought with a sense of accomplishment.

She sat on the sofa, pulling Dean down next to her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. Dean blushed, and he stopped shivering.

"Aww, sorry that movie scared you, Dean."

Sc-scared? I w-wasn't scared! I just wasn't…"

"Wasn't ready to see that cadaver's ribcage get yanked open like a rusty gate?"

Dean flinched, biting his bottom lip.

"Y-y-yes!" He closed his eyes, shaking again. Triana leaned in on him, pressing her breasts against his lean frame. Dean opened his eyes and looked down, seeing her dark, lustful eyes staring back at him.

"Dean…," she purred, her voice sending a chill down Dean's spine, "Do you need something to calm you down?"

She started rubbing his chest in a circular motion. Dean leaned his head back, his mouth open.

"Ah-ah-aaah!"

Triana grinned, knowing that Dean was now aroused enough to do whatever she wanted. She stood, walking towards the hallway. She beckoned Dean with a gesture. Entranced, he followed her down the hall and to the Orpheus' end of the compound.

Hank poked his head out from under the couch.

"I knew it!" he said to himself, "She's a lady Dracula! And she's trying to turn Deano into one of her legion of the undead!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hank peeked through the keyhole; the interior doors of the Venture compound still had old-fashioned skeleton key locks, allowing Hank a good view of what was happening in Triana's bedroom

Hank peeked through the keyhole; the interior doors of the Venture compound still had old-fashioned skeleton key locks, allowing Hank a good view of what was happening in Triana's bedroom

Hank peeked through the keyhole; the interior doors of the Venture compound still had old-fashioned skeleton key locks, allowing Hank a good view of what was happening in Triana's bedroom. Triana was sitting on the edge of her bed, wearing her black stilettos, thigh-high stockings, and a new black lace corset, and nothing else. Dean was on floor in front of her, down on all fours. She had made him strip down to nothing but his male chastity belt, and had put a leather dog collar around his neck.

"Here Deanie!" she cooed, calling him to her with a motion of her finger.

Dean crawled forward, dragging his knees across the floor.

"Jeez Loueez!" Hank gasped, "She's controlling him with her hypno powers!"

He kept his head down, humbly looking at the floor. He bit his lower lip, trying to suppress the pain of his dick straining to become erect against the cold, hard metal surrounding it. Triana grinned, then leaned forward, lifting up Dean's chin and smiling at him. Dean forced a tortured smile. His member was throbbing with pain, and his balls ached from being denied an orgasm for more than two weeks. And yet, his heart leapt when he saw the genuine tenderness in Triana's eyes. In spite of all the pain and humiliation she had inflicted upon him, at that moment he was certain that she truly loved him, and that the torture and discomfort were nothing more than the norm for such a relationship. He'd imagined a different sort of relationship between them. He'd hoped to win her heart by impressing her with his knowledge of obscure scientific trivia, or perhaps by feats of bravery, the kind that Brock did…

"Dean," Triana said, her voice firm and commanding. He leaned his head forward, listening intently. She crossed her legs, right over left, and shoved her right foot towards his face. "Suck on my toes. And I _don't _want to feel your teeth, _at all!_"

Dean looked to the side, confused and embarrassed. _Her…her toes? Since when did girls have private parts there? Or is this more weird stuff? _

"Dean! _Suck 'em._"

Dean looked up, blushing. "Yes, Triana." He opened his mouth, and took her big toe between his lips, sliding his tongue around it while sucking. Triana smirked and lit a cigarette.

"I have _five _toes, Dean. Make sure you pay attention to all of them."

"Yes…Mistress."

He slid his tongue around her middle toe, and then sucked on it gently before sliding his tongue between her middle and fourth toe, then down and around the fourth, then back and over and around the middle toe. Triana drew on her cigarette, then exhaled the bluish smoke from her nostrils.

"Good technique, Dean."

"Thank you, Mistress."

"I _didn't tell you to stop._"

Hank thought that he understood the situation perfectly.

"I see…she's making him drink her blood out of her toes! Well, I got to do something!"

Hank struggled to come up with a plan. _Go tell dad…no, he won't listen. Tell Brock! No, there's no time! This is your chance! Today Henry Allen Venture proves he's got the mettle!_ He looked to his right, spying a heavy silver candlestick. He kicked open the door and charged in, shouting in what he hoped was a terrifying voice; To Dean and Triana, it was a pathetic, boyish shriek. Dean saw his brother, and a thousand thoughts, fears and explanations ran through his mind. Out from the fog broke a single thought: he's attacking Triana. From that thought followed another: _protect you girlfriend!_

Dean dashed at his brother, colliding with him and tackling him to the ground. Hank released the candlestick and struggled to throw off Dean, but his brother clung to him insanely, grabbing his brother by the throat and trying to strangle him.

"Snap out of it Deano! Can't you see she's trying to drink your blood?"

"What? You're crazy!"

Hank rolled Dean to the side, switching position with him. He pulled his brother's hands off of his neck and pinned them to the ground.

"I'm doing this for your own good, Deano! You'll thank me later! Ow! What the dealie-o?"

Hank had felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Triana proudly holding an empty syringe. His vision began to blur. He felt as though the room was reeling. He slumped over to the side, either from the drug or from Dean pushing him. He felt his body going numb, and the edges of his vision became dark. Someone grabbed his shoulder and rolled him onto his back. He could see the dark wooden panels on the ceiling. He blinked, and the room went out of focus for several seconds. Triana came into focus above him, her breasts thrust out proudly. Even dazed and horribly confused, Hank was taken by their beauty. He saw his brother's face.

"Dean…," he gasped, and then he closed his eyes.

Triana smiled.

"Take his clothes off."

"Tr…Triana!?"

"Do it. Tie him to the table," she instructed him. She walked over to her bedside table, opened the drawer, and removed a blonde wig, a tube of lipstick, eyeshadow, and a plastic case of fake eyelashes. "Then put these on him. Your brother will have to pay for interrupting us, Dean. Now get going. That drug won't last forever."

Hank heard voices above him. Panicking, he tried to sit up, but felt his arms were pulled taut and secured at the wrists. Opened his eyes, and saw his brother standing naked beside him.

"Euh…," he moaned, his head aching, "What…Dean! We got to get out of here!"

"Relax, Hank, no one's going anywhere!" he heard Triana say. He looked down, and saw Triana standing a few feet from the end of the table where his ankles where chained, adjusting a digital camcorder on its tripod.

"You'll never get my blood, vampiress!"

Triana giggled, then walked over to Hank's head. Leaning over him, she smiled and said, "Enjoying the view?"

Hank blushed and looked to the side. As he felt the sensation returning to his body, he noticed that he was cold, and then realized that he was naked. And yes, he _was_ enjoying the view, something that Triana noticed.

"If I was a vampire, Hank, would I reflect in a mirror?" She leaned her head next to Hank's, and held out a mirror so Hank could see her face. He lifted his head and looked at the mirror.

_Hmm…she has a point. What was she doing to Dean then? And who's that ugly cross-dresser?_

"Holy moley, that's me! What'd you do?!"

Triana laughed and set the mirror aside.

"Do you like it? You make a pretty girl, Hank! Actually, it wasn't me who did anything. That's all your brother's doing. But I did have him do it, in case you're wondering. He does anything I ask him."

Hank turned his head. His brother was sitting on the bed, hands covering his privates, looking horribly ashamed.

"Dean! Why are you doing this? Snap out of it! She's obviously some kind of supervillain who's got you under her spell!"

Triana sighed.

"You know, Dean is right, you really are the dumb one."

"Hey!" Hank shouted in objection. Triana made an ugly face, and promptly struck him across the chest with a riding crop. Hank winced, feeling leather crop leave a stinging slash across his chest.

"I'm not a vampire, or a supervillain, or anything like that, got it? Dean does whatever I say, because he's my sex slave. He does it all in the hope of getting to fuck me every once in a while! Isn't that right, Deanie?"

Dean nodded, not looking at either of them.

"That's a good boy. And me? I enjoy the servitude, the company, and yes, the sex. But the best part is the pain and humiliation your poor brother has to go through. I enjoy that even more than your brother enjoys head, and don't you enjoy that, Deanie?"

"Yes'm," Dean whimpered, crossing his legs tightly, not wanting his brother to see his raging hard-on.

"Aww, Deanie's so modest! Now, you interrupted our fun, Hank. And for that, I'm going to punish you!"

"Oh yeah? Well do your-!"

Hank's last word was cut off but something being shoved in his mouth. He crossed his eyes, and saw something flesh-colored. Triana had shoved a huge dildo into his mouth. She held up a small digital camera and snapped a quick photo before Hank spat it out.

"What the hell?"

"Teehee! You look good with a dick in your mouth, Hank! Maybe you should find yourself a boyfriend!" she squealed between fits of mocking laughter.

"You're not getting away with this, you evil succubus! I'll tell my dad! I'll have Brock come and kick your ass!"

"Oh really? Not if you don't want me showing this to him, not to mention putting it on the web."

"So what, its just one picture!"

"Hmm, so it is…I guess I'll need something more damning to blackmail you into submission. Dean!"

Dean looked up and stood, his hands still trying to cover his erection. Triana called him over with a motion of her hand, then she whispered something in his ear. Hank couldn't hear what she whispered, but he judged by Dean's reaction-a disgusted face, followed by fiercely shaking his head-that it wasn't good. Triana reached down and grabbed Dean's cock, rubbing it as she whispered to him again. Dean moaned and nodded. Triana walked around the table, to the end by Hanks head. He looked up at her angrily, and then looked down, and saw Dean climbing up onto the table by his feet.

"Dean…what are you doing?"

Dean didn't answer, but closed his eyes and crawled across the table, coming closer and closer to Hank's face. Hank could not help but see his brother's painfully-throbbing dick, and grew increasingly nervous as it grew closer and closer to his face. While he was distracted, Triana put something behind his head.

"Wait, what's-nnngh!"

An 'O'-shaped piece of metal was jammed between his teeth, holding his mouth open. He looked up at Triana, who was grinning wickedly, then felt something warm pressing against his chin. He lifted his head up and looked down, and saw his brother straddling his chest, holding his dick in his hand, the head resting on his chin. Hank panicked, his head thrashing side to side as he struggled in vain against his restraints. Triana grabbed Hank's hair and chin, holding his head up.

"Do it," she growled. Dean closed his eyes and slowly moved his hips forward. He bit his lower lip, feeling the head of his dick touch warm, wet inside of his brother's mouth. Hank screaming, rolling his eyes up into his head. Triana grabbed Dean's hand and set it on top of Hank's head. She walked over to Hank's left, and adjusted the focus on a second camcorder.

"Well, go ahead, Dean, throatfuck that bitch!"

Both boys were crying. Dean slowly pulled back his hips, then violently thrust them forward, gasping as his member went all the way into Hank's mouth, hitting the back of his throat and gagging him. Triana watched through the camera's viewfinder, rubbing her clit furiously.

"Yeah, gag that bitch! Ahhh!"

She moaned as he dropped to her knees, sliding two fingers back and forth over her clit and into her pussy.

"God, that is hot!" She bounced up and down on her knees, fingering herself with her right hand and squeezing her left tit with her other hand. She watched and played with herself as Dean, now holding up his brother's head by the hair with both hands, thrust all the way in and held. Hanks eyes bulged and he made a frightened yelp, and then gurgled and gagged as his brother's cum spurted into his throat. Triana screamed, leaning backwards as she pumped her two fingers in and out of herself.

She lay panting on the ground a few minutes, her hand gently massaging her pussy, her clit somewhat sensitive after her intense orgasm. She looked at her hand, and saw it was covered with her cum. She smiled and licked it, then stood and walked over to Hank. He was staring blankly at the ceiling, his open mouth covered with cum and saliva.

"Have fun? Huh?"

Hank didn't make a sound, the gag preventing him from speaking, and his own shame and terror preventing him from trying. Triana frowned, then picked up her crop and whipped his chest and face repeatedly, until both were sore and red. Hank whimpered pathetically, crying.

"Now do understand what happens with you interrupt me and your brother? Do you, Henry Allen Venture? And if you tell anyone about this, not only will your dad's rich military contracts drop him for having two cocksucking faggot sons, but he'll throw you out on the streets! Got it?"

Hank nodded tearfully.

"Good! Now get the hell out!"

She pressed a button on the side of the table, and the manacles holding Hank's wrists and ankles. She flipped the table over, and Hank rolled off. He struggled onto his hands and knees, then pulled off the gag and wig, and wiped the makeup, cum, and tears off of his face with his hands. He looked at his hands, then his brother, who was curled up by the bed, his knees drawn against his chest. Dean opened his mouth, as if to make a sound of apology, but Hank ran, covering his face with his hands.

Triana waited until he was gone, then walked over to Dean, hands on her hips.

"That was pretty impressive earlier, Dean. You took down your brother trying to defend me."

Dean struggled to grin, and began to say, "Really? Thanks!" before Triana kicked him in the forehead, knocking him flat. She then set her heal against Dean's scrotum, making him wince and clench grip the floor in pain.

"Aaaah-aaah!"

"What have I told you? If I wanted a real man, I'd have dated some jock at school! You're my bitch-boy, and the only one with balls in this relationship is me, you got it?"

She pressed his balls harder to emphasize her point. Dean banged his head against the floor, and answered through gritted teeth, his voice cracking in pain,

"Yes, my mistress! I'm sorry, please forgive me!"

"Good boy." She removed her foot. "Now get out of here. Be here waiting for me when I get back from school tomorrow."

Dean clambered to his feet, grabbed his clothes and ran for the door.

"Don't forget this!"

Triana picked up his chastity belt and threw it at him, hitting him in the head.


	5. Chapter 5

Dr

Dr. Venture entered the kitchen beaming with accomplishment.

"Good-morning, Venture Family!"

Hank and Dean both sat silently in their chairs, their knees drawn up against their chests, both facing if opposite directions. Brock gave Dr. Venture a look of annoyance, then looked at the toy boys, concerned by their silence and strange behavior.

"Good morning, Doc," he answered in a low rumble as Dr. Venture walked over to the counter for his mug of coffee.

"What's the deal with the boys?" he asked, more annoyed than worried.

"I dunno, had a fight or something last night."

Dr. Venture rolled his eyes dismissively.

"Gah. Like I need any more jackassery in my life." He poured himself a cup of coffee and popped a small white pill into his mouth. "Anyhow, good news is I cinched that deal with that military contractor group-"

"Redwater or something, yeah," Brock said, nodding, his attention still focused on the boys.

"Yeah," the Doctor said, noticing that his bodyguard wasn't paying him any attention. He turned and shouted over his shoulder. "Boys! Sit in your chairs right and eat your cereal."

The toy brothers jumped slightly, then slowly shifted in their chairs and began eating distractedly.

"Jeez! Anyway, they want fifty copies of my 'Cancer-ray'. It does anything, but they love the idea!"

"I think we should talk about the boys, seriously, I mean…Dean's been acting really strange lately, and now Hank's all in a funk. I haven't seen them talk to each other all morning."

"Did you ask them why they're all in a funk?"

"I think they had a fight, but I can't figure out what."

"What could they fight about! They don't really do anything."

"Well…," Brock re-filled his cup of coffee, "Could be Hank's jealous of Dean having a girlfriend.

"Girlfriend?"

"You know, Triana? Dr. O-!"

"_Orpheus!!_ Master of illusion and mysticism!" the necromancer exclaimed as he appeared in a cloud of green smoke. His sudden appearance made Dean jump up and Hank flip over in his chair. Dr. Orpheus turned and noticed that Hank was still lying where he fell, his expression blank, his hands held up feebly in front of him, shaking. Dean got out of his chair and knelt to help his brother. He grabbed him by the hand and shoulder and helped him sit up. Hank recovered, then suddenly recoiled at Dean's touch. He stood and ran out of the room.

"Oh dear…I haven't apparated in the middle of something, have I?"

"Nah, its nothing. Just one of Hank's tantrums," Dr. Venture answered, waving him toaster pastry dismissively. "What is it, Orpheus?"

"Mr. Venture, I have appeared to present you with the next three months' rent in advance. I was tipped-off by that you were planning on raising it, so I brought it in before you could do so."

"God damn it! Who told you?" Dr. Venture snapped.

"Your son Dean, via my daughter."

"That's it! Dean! You can't…sheesh, what do you kids do for fun? You're grounded, that's it!"

"But dad, I didn't-!"

"Uhp! To your room!"

"Dad I can't go-!"

"_NOW!_"

Dean got up, his face nearly screwed up in pain. He rain out of the room just as Brock noticed a tear running down his cheek.

"Excuse me, I'm going to check and see if he's alright." Brock mumbled. He jogged out after Dean.

Dr. Venture sighed and crossed his arms, staring up at the ceiling rather than making eye-contact with Dr. Orpheus.

"Is that all you're here for, Orpheus? Or do you have some other way to cheat me?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about your son, Dean. He's been spending a considerable amount of time with my daughter as of late, and she claims that they are dating."

"Oh God! You never quit, do you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You want a cut of the Venture inheritance, don't you, you charlatan! Well if she marries him, I'm making them get a pre-nup!"

Brock opened the door to the boys' room and leaned in. Hank was laying facedown on his bed, sobbing into the pillow. Brock walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Brock sighed and brushed his back his hair. _Jeez_, he thought, _What do I say?_

"Um…Hank…," he started, shifting his weight uncomfortably, "Look, I now how it feels, what with Dean having a girlfriend and all…you feel like its pulling him away from you…maybe that she's taken your place…"

Hank whimpered and sniffled. He turned his head slightly, looking up at Brock through the corner of his watery eye.

"But you know that Hank still…still likes you…and, he might seem like a dick sometimes, but, you know, sex makes you do crazy things."

Hank closed his eyes, struggling to hold back his pain. _How could I tell him? What would he say? He'd think I was crazy…_

"…And maybe you could, you know, get a girlfriend of your own…I mean, its how life goes. You grow up, your friends grow up and get married, you mature."

The muscle-bound bodyguard set one hefty hand on Dean's shoulder and shook him gently.

"Hey," he said, smiling paternally, "Let's go catch a movie."

Hank and Brock walked back into the kitchen.

"-And what about those corpses I helped you get? Each one I get for your undead suicide-bombers for Afghanistan is a perfectly good zombie wasted!"

"Oh please!" Dr. Venture snapped, "Like you need to resurrect those corpses! Its all just a sick hobby for you."

"Sick hobby? I am a _necromancer_! Its my job!"

Brock rolled his eyes and interrupted,

"I'm taking Hank into town. Gonna go see a movie, go to the park or something. It'll be good for him to get out of the house."

"Fine, whatever! Just get him out of my hair! And where's Dean?"

"Don't know," Brock said, "Probably reading. He won't bother you, don't worry."

Orpheus strode out of the room, his cloak sweeping behind him. Brock dashed after him.

"Hey Orpheus, I have a favor to ask you."

"Yes, Mr. Samson?" he asked, twirling about dramatically.

"I have a question to ask you. You know that Triana and the boys went on that double date with…what's her name…Kim?"

"Ah, yes! Young Kimberly!" he exclaimed. He paused, raising an eyebrow inquisitively, "What about her?"

"Well, you see, since Dean's been dating Triana Hank and him haven't been really getting along…a jealousy thing I guess. I was thinking, unless she has a boyfriend or didn't like him or something, that maybe you could…?"

"Ask Triana if she could play matchmaker for the lovelorn Master Venture? I'll be sure to ask her! My powers have not detected that the fair Kim is currently in a relationship, so I am most certain that Triana can catch him a catch!"

"Yeah, well, thanks, Orpheus. Means a lot to me."

"Think nothing of it!" the doctor exclaimed, raising one finger, "For I will the best for the Venture Brothers myself! Until we meet again!" He wrapped his cape around himself and vanished from sight.

Brock smirked, then yelled over his shoulder, "Hank! C'mon, I'm heading to the car."

"Okay!" Dean replied with a feeble yell.

Triana lie on her stomach, feet up in the air, watching from her Kim as she perused her LP collection.

"Dang! A bootleg 'Kepone Factory' live!"

"Yep. Check the date."

"1979? Pretty cool."

"Yeah. Anyway, so my dad wants me to hook you up with Hank Venture."

Kim snorted derisively.

"As if! Honestly, that guy is a social retard. He's like a school shooting waiting to happen." She walked over to Triana's bed and plopped down next to her. "So, what have you and Dean been up to?"

"I've been slowly turning him into my bitch."

"Seriously, though-"

"I mean in," Triana stated frankly, looking off at the wall, "He is my total sex slave. He's even starting to enjoy the humiliation and torture as much as the sex. Soon that's what he'll live for." She paused, and was proud of how astonished she had made Kim, "I guess I'm off to a bender start at being a supervillain than you, huh?"

Kim sat up.

"No way! I mean…like, what do you do to him?"

Triana sat up and leaned back against the headboard.

"Whatever I want. You want the gorey details?"

Kim smirked and nodded.

"I've made him wear a chastity belt so he can't masturbate. If he behaves he gets to cum once a week. If he's bad, maybe not for a month. Sometimes he only gets to give me 'lip service' and get fucked up the ass with my strap-on. I whip him, step on his balls, tie him up, and he keeps coming back for more. He even took down his own brother trying to defend me!"

Kim listened with rapt attention. She was somewhat amazed and scared by the extremity of her friend's perversion, but was even more so impressed.

"What happened, what did he do to Hank?"

"He tackled him. Stupid retard thought that I was a friggin' vampire. I set him straight by tying him up and having Dean fuck him."

Kim stared, mouth agape.

"I even taped it. Shit's pretty hot. You want to watch?"

"…"


End file.
